A Elf and Dragon
by Collinus
Summary: This is a story that my friend and i are writing about our Role Playing characters. It's our intire History, I marvelous story of love, death, passion, and humor. Full of heart wrenching scene's and action!. ENJOY!


A long time ago in a far away land called Forlia, there lived an elf not a normal elf mind you, no this elf was one of a kind, in fact the last of her kind. She traveled around the world in search of her true reason for living. Her soul purpose. She was alone never to find a love never to care she was alone. Her past frightened her and caused her to toss and turn in her sleep her past full of death, torture and blood. And this is the story of her life, as you will read. The story of how she came to be "Collinus".  
  
The elf named Lunar.  
  
And her meeting with a dragon named Krystal, Who has more to her past then we know. But Krystal will come later in the story as Lunar's most trusted and one of the only friends she has. This elf was as I had told you before one of a kind indeed she was her appearance nothing like that of a human, Features so define and beauty with ever inch of her body, Her silver hair with tints of sky purple made the snow look like silver, Her eyes icy blue full of sorrow and pain. Her milky pale blue skin like wraps of silk. And A Wolf tail projecting from her behind, silver and white mixed together long and soft but a weapon most formidable. Her clothes torn and worn out made of rough coarse materiel, her dress (or bottom half I would like to say) long to her ankles but slits on each side running up her legs to just above her thigh, Her top a strapless long sleeved shirt the same color as the bottom, but cut above her stomach . She bore no shoes, she preferred to go barefooted, but her ankles were adorned with many silver anklets. Her back pained with many scars that open on the anniversary of there making in shapes of words of the elfish people around the wolf tattoo on her back that shone like the moon when the moon was full. She had fangs both on her bottom and top teeth the top pointing out of her mouth slightly when she spoke. She was.... A Moon Elf. Ruthless wise and at times heartless. Part demon as they were, they didn't show signs of there demon side till during the wars between the Moon Elves and the Wood Elves which were enemy's by birth. Moon Elves, servants of darkness and the moon had magical powers that only few can understand. Yet she also was a mixed breed although she didn't know she was also Sun Elf one of the few kind and caring elf species. Servants of light and the Sun. Lunar the Mixed elf the very last moon elf alive her mother dyeing to protect her when she was only 5 years old. She suffered great losses in her life long as it was. Many could not think she could live with such sorrow in her heart and for a while she couldn't she let it out...Every last drop of it. We shall begin this story from the very beginning not at her adult life when she is 5,500 years old but when she was a child when she could barely defend herself. After the war.  
  
She woke abruptly one Monday morning a pain in her side she reached up to her neck there still around her neck was the necklace her mother had placed upon her before she died. Lunar ran the events in her head. She could remember herself sitting on the pavement in the garden waiting for her mother to come. When the sky got dark.  
  
Lunar blinked a few times trying to bring the thoughts out of her head but try as she might, she could not drive out the events of last night.  
  
The sky went dark many elves running to save their own lives. Many Wood elves advancing upon them like wolves. Riding huge black dragons, they came upon the defenseless Moon elves running every were the male elves gone to fight the war in the northern planes. The Wood elves took this one chance to ride the Moon elf population for once and for all. But the queen Lunar's mother running into the crowd picking up her frightened daughter she ran. Into a temple with many statues of the great sages that protected them. Lunar looked at one of the statues. The sage of light Tenshi towering above her. When her mother pulled her in, Closing the doors hard and locking them pushing Lunar into a corner shielding her with her own body. When they waited in silence. When the door of the temple gave way in a loud BANG. Lunar grasped her mother's tail gulping as over 50 Wood elves spread into the temple surrounding them. Her mother looking around frantically for an escape when she turned to her daughter. Lunar looked up into her mothers blue eyes her mother kissing her on the forehead and taking off her necklace putting it around the child's neck. The necklace pure elfish silver with one of Lunar's tears which turn into ice crystals, her mother placed a spell on it so it would not melt, fixed in the shape of a shard it glowed lightly in the moon light that had suddenly came out of the clouds with another place for another gem one in the shape of a ball. She began to cry her mother bring her to her kissing her forehead crying to they waited as the Wood elves advanced upon them. Surprisingly Lunar's mother stood up and faced the army of Wood Elves. She grabbed a hold of her mother's tail and hugged it pulling gently at it. When her mother turned to her a single tear running down her face.  
  
Lunar looked at her necklace remembering the moment next another tear fell from her face were she lay. She went back to remembering the events of that day.  
  
The tear fell from her mothers cheek turning into a gem it was icy blue and it was a legendary stone only made by Moon Elves, It was called A Moon Stone. Lunar watched it roll on the ground toward her before her mother spun around light surrounding Lunar. She beat on the shield that was protecting her trying to fight her way through when her mother screamed a spear going into her heart by one of the Wood elf warriors. Lunar screamed her voice giving way as her mother gave her last breath with a giant wave of energy like a wave made of pure darkness it killed everything in it's path except Lunar who sat in the shield of energy staring in amazement, as the small child's heart gave way with a rush of sadness, anger and furry. She cried into her hands he cold tears turning into icicles shattering on the floor the bodies of the hundreds of Wood Elves surrounding her. The barrier gave way in less then five minutes after her mother sacrificed herself. She fell to the floor weeping when she looked in front of her to see a faint golden light in front of her by her mothers body she looked up at it, the beautiful glow from it made her heart jump. When the light got brighter and took form of a human shape and when the bright light cleared Lunar gave a soft sob. She sat up looking at the beautiful woman in front of her, The woman tall in height with long flowing hair to her bottom, the sky blue eyes of the woman resting on Lunar, Giant Wings of a dragon projecting from her back, and a white dress, with white gloves, and brown boots. Lunar thought it was an angel but she then realized to her astonishment that the one person in the world who stood in front of her, The Great Sage of Light, Tenshi.  
  
"Why are you crying," asked Tenshi taking a small step toward the weeping elf.  
  
Lunar stared at her no words came to her mind only the thoughts of hate, furry, and pain that cursed through her fragile body.  
  
"I asked you why you were crying my dear," Said Tenshi again kneeling to Lunar height.  
  
"Sh.... She's gone!," sobbed Lunar taking in short little breaths.  
  
"I can see that my child but do not cry, she died for a good cause," she relied.  
  
"NO! SHE LEFT ME! She...She can't...no....," sobbed Lunar taking in a deep breath almost choking on to much air.  
  
It was then that Tenshi noticed the gem on the ground. She picked it up examining it for a second before realizing that it was the gem that Only Lunar's Mother was able to produce.  
  
"Here child it is your mothers heart to show you how much she loved you before she did what she did," Said Tenshi putting the gem into Lunar's small hand.  
  
"Really?" asked Lunar.  
  
"Really," said Tenshi.  
  
"Hey can you forgive me child that I was not here in time to help everyone I'm so sorry I was busy helping other who need my help as bad as you guys I'm sorry can you forgive me?" asked Tenshi.  
  
"Yes I forgive you," said Lunar angrily.  
  
"I understand that you're angry but don't be ok at me ok I'm really sorry that I am."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Well would you like to come with to live with the Ancient Dragons don't worry we knew your mother and also we are allies to your people we even have people from our kind people you with the war." "Really?"  
  
"Really now would you like to come with me?"  
  
"Sure I would like that."  
  
"Well ok then before we got would you like to gather things of culture like spell books, clothes and thing else you need?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Tenshi and Lunar then gathered things Lunar wanted to bring with her and put them in a bag and Tenshi was holding on to the bag.  
  
Then Tenshi grabbed on to Lunar's hand and said, "Hold on tight ok were going to telaport to my temple ok."  
  
"Ok," said Lunar.  
  
Then a light came around the two and the disappeared and the reappeared at Tenshi Temple were two Ancient Dragons were a waiting their arrival and walked over Tenshi and bowed said, "Did you get their in time Tenshi?"  
  
"No I didn't but this child who is Venlinus child survived because she saved her life," said Tenshi.  
  
"What is the child's name Tenshi?" asked the other Ancient Dragon in front of Tenshi.  
  
"I don't know," said Tenshi as she looked down at the Elf child "What is your name?"  
  
"My name is Lunar Moon Exlips what's yours?" asked Lunar.  
  
" My name is Tenshi Hoshi Hikari nice to meet you Lunar," said Tenshi. (Angel Star Light in Tenshi name in English cool huh?)  
  
"Nice to meet you too Tenshi," said Lunar.  
  
Lunar looked up at the smiling Sage. And she remembered how when she was running from the Wood Elves that there was a statue of Tenshi outside it. She sighed and stroked her necklace bringing tears to her eyes.  
  
Lunar closed her eyes breathed in deeply.  
  
"It's been a rough day," she said lying in the temple garden.  
  
Lunar turned on her side smelling the fresh roses next to her. It was getting dark but she couldn't stop wondering about the events that happened yesterday, Meeting Tenshi, Her mother Dyeing all in one day. She knew she should have been thinking about how to get her life strait but young, as she was even though extremely smart for her age.  
  
She stared up at the stars the glow making her face glow. She felt sleep take her over.  
  
She woke suddenly to someone shaking her. She opened her icy eyes still tired from sleep.  
  
"You should be sleeping out here," said a kind voice.  
  
"Huh who's there I was just I just dozed off," said Lunar yawning.  
  
She felt strong arms pick her up as she snoozed off again.  
  
"wha....what's your name," said Lunar dozing off.  
  
"my name is Aoi....a friend of the great sage Tenshi told me to bring you to her temple," he said shifting the small elf in his arms.  
  
Aoi brought Lunar to the temple gates and knocked two times before a small dragon came running to the door looking up at Aoi with dreamy eyes.  
  
"uh were's tenshi," said Lunar rubbing her eyes.  
  
"sh..she's in her room i'll get her," said the young dragon before running off to get Tenshi.  
  
Lunar smiled up at Aoi. Aoi looked down at the small elf child and smiled back at her and making Lunar blush a little. The young dragon then returned with Tenshi where she looked at Aoi and then said, "Aoi thank you for bring Lunar back."  
  
Aoi walked to meet with Tenshi were he gently place Lunar in Tenshi's arms and said, "Your Welcome Tenshi I mean you were making a potion for my mother to take when I get back to our shack that we live it the least I can do."  
  
"Yes that's right," said Tenshi and she held Lunar in one hand and then handed Aoi the potion for his sick mother.  
  
"Thank you Tenshi," said Aoi as he saluted Tenshi and then begin to walk away.  
  
"Wait."  
  
"Yes?" asked Aoi as he turned around and face Tenshi.  
  
"Aoi can you help me tomorrow with the orphans that live here, how to fly with out their wings since they're not at the right age to learn how to fly with their wings yet?"  
  
"Sure when do you want me here to help you?"  
  
"9:30?"  
  
"That's good I'll be here a 9:30 then...Bye" said Aoi as he turned around and walked away.  
  
Tenshi then walked into her Temple and took Lunar to her room and the little dragon followed Tenshi until she got to her room.  
  
When Aoi got to the shack (or castle they call it). Aoi snuck in through the kitchen were he then went into a cellar and changed back into his prince robes (Tenshi doesn't know Aoi is the prince of the Ancient Dragon she doesn't go to the castle very much) and left his peasant robes in the cellar and walk out of the kitchen unseen and on the way to his Mother's room a servant came up to him and said, "Your father request a word with you my lord."  
  
"Thank you," said Aoi as he turned around and walked into the throne room where is Father was waiting.  
  
"Aoi my son where have you been when thy mother is sick and has been worried about the?" said his Father.  
  
"I was out seeing a friend." said Aoi.  
  
"A Friend of important then thy Okaa-san(mother)?"  
  
"No of course not but why would thy care where I have been Otou- san(father)!" (Aoi doesn't like his dad at all like his dad doesn't like him at all either in other Aoi's Father is power hungry)  
  
"Held thy tongue boy!"  
  
"No Otou-san I will not!"  
  
Aoi's Father snapped his fingers and guards came out and hold Aoi down and ripped off his shirt and begin to whip him with chains.. Aoi was yelling in pain and his turned pure gold and then more guards came out and held him down so he could not get away.  
  
"Whats going on here!" yelled a woman.  
  
"Umi (sea) What are you doing out of bed!" yelled Aoi Father.  
  
"I have reason why Yoru (night)!" Yelled Umi.  
  
"What is thy reason then!"  
  
"I can't sleep when you are beating my child and now you guards get off let him up now!" yelled Umi as she coughed hard and almost fell to the ground.  
  
"Okaa-san!" Yelled Aoi as he ran over to his mother side forgetting his pain.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes Aoi I'm fine I just need to get back to bed ok." said Uni.  
  
Aoi lifted his mother up and took her to her bedroom and placed her on her bed and said, "Okaa-san." Pulls out the potion. "I got this from a friend of mine she says he will make you fell better and that you won't be sick anymore."  
  
"Arigato (thank you) Aoi," said Umi as she took the potion and drank it all.  
  
"Tell you friend I said thank you."  
  
"I will tell her Okaa-san," said Aoi as he got up and left his Okaa-san room and walked into his and put on his pajamas and went to bed without taking care of his wounds.  
  
The next day Lunar was playing out side by Tenshi who was reading a book under the shade of a giant maple tree.  
  
Lunar was crouching down on the grass jumping at butterflies that happened to fly by. Lunar's small wolf tail wagging from side to side.  
  
Tenshi smiled at her.  
  
"you'll catch it better if your quiet," she whispered giving a small wink.  
  
Lunar tilted her head in confusion, she then got the hint smiles widely and crouched very low to the ground being as quiet as could be, she pounced on the butterfly that had just landed on a rock. Making a small bump on her head. She rubbed it in frustration not shedding a tear. Tenshi giggled lightly. Lunar sat on the grass falling back.  
  
"it wasn't funny," she said.  
  
"he he yes it was," laughed Tenshi very amused. "your very much like a wolf indeed I never thought the rumors of Moon Elves having to do with wolfs but I guess so you do have a tail,"  
  
Lunar looked at her tail smiled and said. "I do! Wow cool!,"  
  
"you never noticed?,"  
  
"oh I guess I did I just never thought that I could be like a wolf!," she smiled showing her fangs.  
  
Tenshi laughed opening her book again. Lunar went back to pouncing at butterflies when Lunar heard something. Her ears twitched and she sniffed at the air.  
  
"Tenshi-Sama! Somebody's over there!," she said running behind the tree that Tenshi was reading at.  
  
"you're just hearing an animal running through the forest nothing to worry about.  
  
The fur on Lunar's tails stood on end.  
  
"I'm scared please Tenshi-Sama something's in there!,"  
  
"ok I'll check don't worry," she said setting her book down and walking to the edge of the clearing into the woods Lunar stood by the tree ready to run up the tree if anyone was to come in.  
  
Tenshi parted the tree's looking in hard.  
  
"no one's there lunar it's ok you were just imagining things,"  
  
"oh ok sorry.....i didn't know,"  
  
"it's ok this place is pretty strange you'll get used to it," Tenshi Smiled.  
  
When the bushes rustled and Aoi stumble from the woods. Lunar screamed and jumped onto Tenshi's back.  
  
"MONSTER!!!!!,"  
  
Tenshi's eyes widened.  
  
"a..aoi what are you doing here!....WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR BACK!," Aoi walked up to Tenshi in peasant clothes he brushed off his shirt.  
  
"oh Aoi-Sama is hurt Tenshi-Sama," said Lunar jumping off of Tenshi's back onto all fours smelling the air. "he's covered in blood Tenshi-Sama,"  
  
Lunar ran over to Aoi looking up at his kind eyes.  
  
"What happened Aoi are you alright were you attacked," asked Tenshi quickly running over to Aoi.  
  
"No It was my Chi-Chi (My Father)," Said Aoi as he sat down.  
  
"Why would your Otou-san do this?" asked Tenshi as she sat down by him.  
  
"He hates me and he always has."  
  
"I need you to take of your shirt ok Aoi."  
  
"Sure," said Aoi as he took of his shirt revealing his muscular chest and his arms. (Buff guy huh?)  
  
"Lunar can you hand me knapsack by the tree?" asked Tenshi.  
  
"Sure," said Lunar as she blushed a little when she saw Aoi muscular chest and got up and got Tenshi knapsack and gave it to her.  
  
"Thank you Lunar," said Tenshi as she took the knapsack from Lunar and got out some bandages and some stuff to clean out the wounds.  
  
"Your welcome Tenshi-sama," said Lunar as she sat down by Tenshi.  
  
"This might hurt a bit ok Aoi," said Tenshi as she put the cloth on his back that had the stuff to clean his wounds. Aoi clamped his mouth shut when Tenshi put it on.  
  
Lunar Jumped back when Aoi closed his eyes in pain.  
  
"does it hurt Aoi-Sama," she asked with confusion.  
  
"just a little," he replied smiling. Lunar smiled and jumped off into the woods.  
  
"were did she go," asked Aoi.  
  
"she probably went to go get some herbs," said Tenshi rubbing the medicine on Aoi's back roughly.  
  
"oh," he said.  
  
Lunar returned with a bag slung over her shoulder.  
  
"what do you have there Lunar," asked Tenshi.  
  
"food," replied Lunar reaching into the bag and pulling out a ripe apple and reached in again and pulled out another apple. She polished her apple on her shirt and took a bite still having the whole apple in her teeth she handed Aoi the other one.  
  
"mer," said Lunar talking through her apple.  
  
"huh," pondered Aoi.  
  
"she said "here" go ahead take it," suggested Tenshi.  
  
Aoi looked at Lunar she looked funny with the apple stuck in her teeth and holding out the ripe apple to him her bright eyes begging him to take it. He reached out and took the apple smiling and waited. Lunar stared at him.  
  
"take a bite," whispered Tenshi into Aoi's ear.  
  
Aoi looked at Tenshi her eyes sparkling he looked down at Lunar who was sitting there watching him in earnest. He took a bite and chewed slowly waiting for Lunar's reaction he swallowed and Lunar's eyes lit up and she smiled.  
  
"good huh," smiled lunar leaning back into the grass and taking another bite out of her apple.  
  
Tenshi smiled at Aoi and to lunar as she finished her apple core and all. "YUMMY!," smiled Lunar shooting up into a tree branch and swinging upside down.  
  
"were did you get this girl she's not like the children here," asked Aoi.  
  
"she's the daughter of a friend of the family's," she replied sighing and applying more medicine to Aoi's back..  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Aoi as he turned a little and placed a hand on Tenshi shoulder and look into her eyes.  
  
"Nothing," said Tenshi as she continued to clean his back. Aoi turned all the way around and faced Tenshi and placed a one of his kind hand on her cheek making Tenshi blush a little and said," You can tell me Tenshi."  
  
Tenshi put her hand on his and said, "Aoi I knew her mother and I didn't make in time to help them or her and I'm sad that didn't make it in time to help."  
  
Aoi brought Tenshi into a hug and said, "It's not your fault ok Tenshi you tried to make it there in time but you didn't but at least there in one left and you get to raise her and teach her and I'm sure even if they were not attack and her mother died of some other cause I'm sure she would have want you to take care of Lunar ok so it not your fault ok."  
  
"I know Aoi and thank you for telling me that."  
  
"Your Welcome Tenshi."  
  
Tenshi sighed as Aoi stopped hugging her and looked into her eyes. Lunar tilted her head to the side to see Tenshi better. She jumped out of the tree and walked up to them. She looked up at the two dragons smiled and put their hands in each others. Smiled and ran off.  
  
"wah?," stammered Aoi pondering what just happened.  
  
Tenshi blushed lightly turning her red face away from Aoi.  
  
Lunar went down the path to the edge of the village were the few Ancient Dragon Children sat waiting for Tenshi to come and get them. She stopped dead in her tracks took a step backward shook her head and almost ran for it when she realized that they were no harm to her smiled and ran up to them. All of which faced her looking her over, one of the older dragons came up to her.  
  
"were is Tenshi," she asked.  
  
Lunar's smiled faded. She looked at the 13 year old dragon.  
  
"she's over here in the clearing," she stuttered.  
  
The girl smiled and waved to the rest of the group who followed the girl through the woods. Lunar stood there they were going to go the wrong way if she didn't do something they might get lost. She ran after them calling out to the girl who was leading them.  
  
"WAIT, WAIT YOUR GOING THE WRONG WAY!," she screamed after them.  
  
The girl paused turned around.  
  
"I believe I am going the right way thank you," she said continuing on.  
  
Lunar ran ahead of them as the got further into the deep woods.  
  
"turn back please! Your going to get lost!," she screamed after them.  
  
"listen kid I don't know who you are but were going the right way!," the girl scolded Lunar turning her back on the path ahead the rest doing what she was doing.  
  
"but your go...go...going....," she gulped her perky ears flattening her tail slowly going between her legs.  
  
"What's up with you," Lunar stared through the crowd of people her eyes widening. She starred at the pack of wolves surrounding them. She gulped backing away slowly.  
  
"what are you afraid I'm not going to hurt you," said the girl.  
  
Lunar pointed to the gag in the group the older girl turning around gasping as over fifty wolves surrounded them.  
  
"YOU CALLED THEM HERE!," scolded the girl.  
  
Lunar looked hurt and astonished. How could she call the wolves there.  
  
"I DID NOT! They came here on their own," replied lunar.  
  
When one of the wolves in the group jumped forward the children scattering as he jumped at the girl. Lunar using her reflexes dived in front of the girl the wolf knocking her to the ground it's teeth bared. Lunar's eyes widened in fear. She almost came to tears as the wolf brought it's fangs closer to her. She closed her eyes.  
  
When the wolf stopped it's ears perking up confused it began to smell her face. Lunar stiffened as the wolf was so close. The rest of the wolves stopped their own hunting on the dragon children watching their leader. When the wolf on top of Lunar smelled her tail it gave a whimper and backed off of her. Lunar shoved backwards away from the wolf her back pressing against a tree she closed her eyes. When the in tire group began to howl. The children running backwards frightened of the wolves.  
  
Tenshi startled heard the howls and stood up.  
  
"what is it Tenshi," asked Aoi holding the rag that Tenshi had just dropped.  
  
"wolves?," she said in a almost whisper. "Wolves?" aksed Aoi as he stood up and put his shirt on.  
  
"We have to find the children!" yelled Tenshi as she ran into the woods with Aoi running after her.  
  
Aoi stopped and smell the air. (Dragons can find the children by sniffing the air weird huh?) "Tenshi!" yelled Aoi.  
  
"What!" yelled Tenshi back as she stopped in her tracks.  
  
"There over here!" Yelled Aoi as he through the bush and Tenshi they both came on to what was happen.  
  
"Childern!" Yelled Tenshi as she ran over the them and hug them all until a wolf started to approach them all growling.  
  
Aoi jumped on the wolf approaching them and the wolf begin to growl even harder and then other wolfs begin to attack Aoi.  
  
"Aoi!" Yelled Tenshi and then turned to the 13 year old dragon and asked "Mizu (Water) Were is Lunar?"  
  
"Over there," said Mizu pointing over at the tree were Lunar was.  
  
Tenshi ran over to Lunar and picked her up and put her with the other children. Aoi on the other was not doing so good they other wolves were biting at his back knowing he was injured and Aoi begin to yell in pain and hit the wolves off..  
  
"Anlkfbgol fbouyg fdhlfov jdfoliguf rgjpio Heavens Bounds!!" Yelled Tenshi as these glowing ropes of light came out of nowhere and tied up the wolfs.  
  
Aoi then fell to the ground groaning from the pain and Tenshi rushed over to him and asked "Aoi are you ok can you speak?"  
  
Aoi didn't answer he was knocked out and was in bad shape his shirt was torn to shreads and he had more wounds on his back bite marks on his arm and shoulders.  
  
"Children lets get Aoi-san back to the temple he needs help."  
  
All the children nodded their heads and the two oldest put one arm of Aoi arm around them and begin to walk off to the temple with everyone else. Tenshi walked over where Lunar was crying over Aoi tore shirt as she looked at the blood that was there too.  
  
"....I...I'm s...sorry," stuttered Lunar crying into her small hands.  
  
"it wasn't your fault it's ok," said Tenshi comforting Lunar.  
  
"no it was my fault they liked my sent they smelled me they wouldn't hurt me.....they....if only I had been hurt not Aoi-Sama," she stuttered.  
  
"no don't think that way it wasn't your fault the wolves shouldn't have hurt anyone," she said picking up the child in her arms.  
  
Lunar sobbed and as Tenshi was standing up with Lunar in her arms she reached a little and grabbed a hold of Aoi's torn shirt.  
  
"Lunar why are you keeping that," asked Tenshi walking after the other children who had found there way back into the clearing.  
  
"be...because it'll remind me of him," she sniffed.  
  
"lunar don't talk like that he'll be ok," she said smoothing out Lunar's hair.  
  
Tenshi met the other children huddled outside.  
  
"Mizu were did you put him," asked tenshi setting lunar to the ground.  
  
"In a spare room miss," replied Mizu.  
  
"thank you....," she said walking inside.  
  
Aoi laid in a spare bed breathing lightly. Tenshi walked to the bed side.  
  
As Tenshi walked to Aoi she stopped and gather things from inside the room like bandages, potions and a cloth to use on Aoi she then walked over to Aoi where he looked up at her with his gold eyes that seem to say something like the were pleading with her to help him and that he wanted something else but what else did they want?  
  
"Aoi," said Tenshi as she placed a gentle hand over his heart.  
  
Aoi moved a hand over Tenshi's hand and said, "I'm alright really I am." Aoi tried to sit up but then fall back onto the bed with a thump.  
  
"You shouldn't try to get up you know. You can hurt yourself even more then you are right now," said Tenshi as put a potion on the cloth and begin to take care of the bite wound on his shoulders and arms.  
  
"I know Tenshi but I have been in more pain then this."  
  
"Why did you do that?"  
  
"Do what?" asked Aoi as he looked at Tenshi worried face.  
  
"Attack that wolf?"  
  
"I attacked it because it was going to attack you and the children I had to done something because I don't want you or the children to get hurt that why I did it so please don't be mad ok."  
  
"Thank you Aoi," said Tenshi and she bent down and kissed his cheek which made Aoi blush.  
  
"Your welcome Tenshi," said Aoi as he sat up and and pulled Tenshi into his lap and kissed her gently on the lips and hugged her softly not wanting to let her go..  
  
Outside with the children  
  
Lunar sat on a tree branch above Mizu who was mending some wounds of the younger children. She flipped upside down.  
  
"Need any help," Asked Lunar.  
  
"no I'm doing fine....thank you for helping us though," Replied Mizu.  
  
"your welcome....umm I'm really sorry I didn't know those wolves would be attracted by my scent," she said her eyes tearing up slightly.  
  
"it's ok I know you didn't mean to...by the way what's your name kid," she asked.  
  
"Lunar's my name," she said jumping off the tree branch landing in front of Mizu.  
  
Mizu stared at Lunar and smirked as lunar watched her tail wag across the ground her eyes never leaving it.  
  
"umm...no meaning to be rude but what are you," Mizu asked rubbing her chin thoughtfully.  
  
"huh....oh I'm hmm...let me thing," she paused for a second pondering that thought. "um my mother was a Moon Elf and my dad was a Sun Elf so I don't know what I am, I'm both I'll have to ask Tenshi-Sama,"  
  
Lunar looked at her tail again and became dizzy after staring at her tail for to long and fell over backwards into the soft grass giggling lightly. Lunar sat up suddenly.  
  
"I smell blood," she said.  
  
"were all covered in it you smell us kid," replied Mizu.  
  
"no not kid blood someone else's blood," she said sniffing in the air.  
  
It was then that Mizu realized what she was talking about.  
  
"Lunar it's you," said Mizu pointing to the claw marks on her neck were the wolf had jumped on her.  
  
"me what," said Lunar in confusion reaching up to her neck.  
  
Her blood was freezing cold against her small fingers and when she withdrew her hand her silver blood running down her fingers. She some how with held tears and looked at her wounds.  
  
"they weren't there a minute ago," said Lunar gulping in air as her cold blood landed on the ground.  
  
"we better get you some bandages," said Mizu running over to a group of children who were playing with a roll of Linen. And returned with it in her hands slightly wrinkled.  
  
She quickly helped Lunar out of her shirt and wrapped her abdomen in linen and Lunar put her shirt back on.  
  
"is that better," asked Mizu.  
  
"yeah it is thank you," said Lunar placing a hand over her wound on her neck that was unable to be covered and it healed it's self.  
  
"WHOA HOLY COW!!! How, how'd you do that!," demanded Mizu.  
  
"I...I don't know," said Lunar shakily.  
  
With Aoi and Tenshi  
  
Aoi and Tenshi kissed for what seemed like an hour until Tenshi pulled away and said while blushing, "I need to get back taking care of your wounds ok." and she stood up and begin to clean the wounds on his back.  
  
"Ok Tenshi," said Aoi.  
  
After Tenshi cleaned Aoi wounds she then put bandages on them and said," Well you can get up now." Tenshi walked over to the spare bedrooms closet and pull out a shirt and handed it to him and said," Here you can wear this shirt."  
  
Aoi stoond up and took the shirt of Tenshi and put in on and said," Thank you for the shirt Tenshi and my mother said Thank you for the potion you made for her."  
  
"Tell her when you get home that she is welcome." said Tenshi as both her and Aoi walked out of the room to were the children where.  
  
Lunar looked up at Tenshi her hand covered in blood shocked about what she had done. Lunar stood up and ran to Tenshi hugging her.  
  
"what's wrong," asked Tenshi.  
  
"Tenshi-S...Sama I ...I....," stammered Lunar looking at her hand.  
  
"Were did all that blood come from! Lunar what happened those weren't there before!," said Tenshi in shock kneeling down to Lunar.  
  
"I ...I was hurt by that wolf and I bled and my blood it's it's......," she stammered.  
  
"silver?," said Tenshi in shock dipping her finger in a pool of Lunar's blood that had made itself on the ground.  
  
Tenshi looked up Aoi in concern.  
  
"and then...I....I,"  
  
"she healed herself Tenshi," said Mizu standing up.  
  
"uh huh," nodded Lunar.  
  
"well this is unusual," said Tenshi.  
  
"I'm I a freak Tenshi-Sama," asked Lunar her eyes filling with tears.  
  
"no...no of course not....your fine...just fine this is a good thing," replied Tenshi hugging Lunar.  
  
"Aoi do me a favor and put Lunar to bed and look after her for a while,"  
  
"of course," said Aoi.  
  
That night as Aoi watched Lunar closely not noting the change that was taking place in Lunar.  
  
When soon many years had past for these people.  
  
Lunar woke Early the next morning yawning as she stretched out on her soft bed.  
  
She had grown a lot in the last few years her tail much longer her hair to her back now, she sat up in bed taking in the moon light. She was to meet Tenshi today it was her 15 birthday and Tenshi wanted to show her something in the woods that day.  
  
Lunar walked down to breakfast ,ate it and then walked outside and into the woods where Tenshi was waiting.  
  
"Ohayo Gozaimasu (Good morning) Lunar-chan!" yelled Tenshi as Lunar entered the woods and walk over to her.  
  
"Ohayo(Morning) Tenshi-sama," said Lunar as she stopped in front of Tenshi.  
  
"I went to the ruins of your village yesterday and entered the temple were only sages can go and I find this," said Tenshi as she held out a staff ( made of white holy beach wood split at the top a small round gem the size of a base ball that was actually a holy spirit stone ) to Lunar and says, " It was your mothers and I know she wanted you to have it."  
  
Lunar's eyes filled with tears of joy, The staff was the one of Lunar's mother's only favorite possessions. She took the staff into her hands joy over filling her heart. For once in her life she actually felt like jumping up and down crying with joy, but for some reason she couldn't the memory of her mother made her heart sore and full of furry her blood boiling as she held the staff in her hands.  
  
She looked up at Tenshi just 3 inches shorter than her.  
  
"thank you," said Lunar bowing her head.  
  
"what's wrong," asked Tenshi.  
  
"it's just that....my mother her memory....just thinking of her reminds me of those few years ago," she said.  
  
"does that still bother you," asked Tenshi.  
  
"yes it...it does....it's hard to forget.....and for that reason I will master this staff and repay those Wood Elves for all the lives they took!,"  
  
"Now violence isn't the way Lunar,"  
  
"I don't care they killed her.....all of them there all guilty!,"  
  
"Lunar they made a huge mistake in judgment that's all you must forgive them,"  
  
"NO I won't I can't! They're all murderers! They don't deserve to live,"  
  
Lunar fell to the ground sobbing.  
  
"I know how you feel lunar you must control your anger we've talked about this before,"  
  
"i...I can't....it's to hard...my anger....NO!! I can't,"  
  
Lunar stood up and ran into the woods large explosions could be heard from deep inside the woods. Tenshi sighed as she remembered when she used to be that age.  
  
Lunar ran through the woods her tears flying from her face as she smashed her fist into a tree shattering it's bark.  
  
"WHY! WHY! WHY!!!," she screamed trying to get rid of her anger.  
  
She fell down into a large area full of spring leaves and tulips. She sobbed laying down. She looked at the staff it's smooth wood a beautiful gem. She gazed at it.  
  
Tenshi walked over to Lunar and put a hand on her shoulder and said, "I understand how you feel."  
  
Lunar looked up at Tenshi and asked, "You do?"  
  
"Yes I do Lunar because my mother was killed to by the wood elves too but you must understand that's how the world is Lunar."  
  
"Ok." said Lunar as she stood up.  
  
"Now lets go back to the temple ok?" asked Tenshi.  
  
"Ok Tenshi," said Lunar as the two walked back to the temple.  
  
Lunar rubbed the gem on top of the staff and gazed into it as they entered the temple sitting herself at a table. She couldn't stop gazing. When she looked deeper into the soul stone and saw her mother standing there waving back at her smiling.  
  
Surprised Lunar dropped the staff it gave a loud clang as it hit the stone floor. She scampered away from it afraid of what she had just seen. When she crouched down by it extending one hand out to the staff when her finger tips brushed up against, a gust of wind coming from the staff blowing her hair up. The gemstone on the staff glowed bright white. Lunar froze she couldn't move.  
  
When her own eyes glowed icy white.  
  
When a voice from no were spoke.  
  
Thy heart if full of grief  
  
Thy heart will be full once again  
  
If thy is to seek out Thy truth of birth Thy blood Thy family Seek him met him do as thy says.  
  
When the voice died away repeating those words over and over. The mysterious wind died down Lunar's returning to normal. Her eyes full of cold tears.  
  
Tenshi walked in and saw Lunar and walks over to her and asked "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing," said Lunar as she got up and picked up her staff and walked off.  
  
Tenshi then walked outside of the temple were she saw a person cloaked in a brown cape that was torn and his clothes had holes in them and he had medium blue hair and golden eyes that shined like the sun it was Aoi he had finally came back from his 10 year long journey...  
  
"Aoi is that you...it is you isn't it," said Tenshi a lift in her voice.  
  
Aoi pulled off his hood his face unshaven and tired.  
  
Aoi smiled at Tenshi.  
  
"you changed your look Tenshi," he smiled.  
  
"huh?, oh I was just taking lunar for walk," she smiled.  
  
' lunar still lives here I would have though she would have left already," he said placing his arms around her bringing her into a tight hug.  
  
"I've missed you," she said rubbing his back.  
  
"if I knew I'd get this much attention I'd go away more often," he said Smiling cupping Tenshi's chin kissing her softly  
  
Tenshi smiled up at him resting her head on his chest she sighed deeply.  
  
"you must be hungry," she finally said after a long pause.  
  
"hmm yeah I am," he said following Tenshi into the temple.  
  
Lunar ran into a quiet part of the woods and sat there pondering what she was going to do now that she had the staff, she wanted so badly to give the Wood Elves what they deserved. She made up her mind she stood up walked back to the temple not caring that Aoi was there she grabbed a bag some food and a few changes of clothes and ran out the door slamming it shut. She walked out into the woods not caring were it came out as long as she found what she was looking for. She grasped her staff firmly and started off.  
  
Tenshi's jaw dropped she had just saw Lunar go in and walk back out with most of her possessions.  
  
Tenshi ran outside after Lunar followed by Aoi.  
  
"Lunar!" Yelled Tenshi as she caught up with her.  
  
Lunar turned around and saw Tenshi and asked, "Tenshi why are you following me?"  
  
"Lunar if you go you will die I have for seen this and trust me it's not pretty."  
  
"What you mean if I go out and kill them I die but how?"  
  
"You die by the last standing wood elf by a spear through your heart just like thy mother." said Tenshi as tears ran down her cheek.  
  
"I don't believe you! Leave me be!," said Lunar turning her back and walking off.  
  
"No lunar you mustn't! ," shouted Tenshi running after her.  
  
Lunar turned around in her tracks to face Tenshi,  
  
"don't try and stop me! You can't you have nothing to do with this stay out of it!," she said and took off running,  
  
Tenshi fell to her knees trembling as she saw the last glimpse of Lunar's tail fall from her view.  
  
Lunar ran as fast as she could in till she came into view of a large cave and inside were a pack of wolves. She gasped and almost ran when one of the wolves obviously the alpha male. It walked calmly up to her it's hair slightly raised and sniffed her it's hair went down and it licked at her hand. She was astonished. She bent down and stroked the wolf behind the ears. When several of the wolf cubs came running to her pouncing at her tail and licking her face. Lunar decided this would be her new home for a few days when she returned from traveling. Lunar spent the night with the wolves snuggled around their warm bodies.  
  
Tenshi stayed up all night that night her eyes swollen and her heart ached fear sweeping through her body.  
  
"she'll be ok Tenshi she did learn most of her skills from you," comforted Aoi.  
  
"she still so young I ..I what I saw in that staff when I went to retrieve it...it was horrible I don't want that to happen to her," sobbed Tenshi.  
  
"what if it doesn't happen," asked Aoi. "what if she takes your words to heart,"  
  
"She won't Aoi. like I did," said Tenshi as she touched her stomach.  
  
"What do you mean she won't?" asked Aoi as he put his arms around her.  
  
"My Ha-Ha (mother) died the same way as Lunar's to protecting me from the wood elves so I too have a score to deal with but I'll wait until the time comes."  
  
"What did they do to you?"  
  
Tenshi pulls up her shirt a little to reveal a scar on her stomach and she felt Aoi put his hand over the scar and she said, "I almost died but then my Chi-Chi saved me from them I almost bleed to death if it wasn't for him."  
  
Aoi gently kissed Tenshi's neck and hugged her tighter.  
  
"it might turn out for the better you never know Tenshi.....sure she's a little hot headed at this age but she's got a good head on her shoulders I'm sure she'll make the right decision," said Aoi. Lightening flashed against the blood red sky. A cackling laugh filling the air. The body of Tenshi lay on the ground blood stained. Tenshi lifted herself up.  
  
"STOP THIS COLLINUS!," she screamed holding her side.  
  
Above on a high cliff stood a tall woman. Black hair dark as night, cold black eyes with red pupils glowed bright, her black wolf tail whipped from side to side. Wearing a blood stained black Kimono. Claws on her hands replaced fingernails. A black gem on her forehead, she tilted her head back exposing sharp fangs and black large wolf ears on top of her head instead of human or elfish ears. She cackled madly as she raised her hands above her head lighting streaming from her finger tips.  
  
Tenshi stood up fully, panting deeply.  
  
"you have to stop! Control yourself remember Riladius! Please I beg you!," cried Tenshi tears streaming from her face.  
  
"you dare mention that mans name! I'll kill you!," scolded Collinus her eyes glowing red before the lightening turning black and streamed fast down to Tenshi.  
  
When Lunar shot up in her sleep cold sweat pouring down her face. Her body ached whipping her forehead off on her shirt.  
  
When at the same time Tenshi shot up from her own sleep also pouring in cold sweat.  
  
"n... no it was just a dream," she stuttered walking to her bathroom splashing her face with cold water. "just a dream nothing more,"  
  
The next day when Tenshi woke up at 9:00 am she had heard a knock on her door and Tenshi asked," Who is it?"  
  
"It me Tenshi-sama, Kiseki (Miracles)," said a little Ancient Dragon girl at the age of 7.  
  
"Come in Kiseki," said Tenshi as she sat up in bed.  
  
Kiseki walked in and said,"Aoi-sama sent me to wake you up because when he came in to get you were still asleep so he told to come and wake your lazy bum up."  
  
Tenshi let out a giggle and said, "Ok go tell Aoi-sama I'm up and will be down there in a few ok."  
  
"Ok," said Kiseki as she walked out of Tenshi room and down stairs to tell Aoi.  
  
Tenshi got up took a bath and got dressed and went down stairs to eat breakfast where everyone said, "Ohyao gozaimasu Tenshi-sama,"  
  
"Ohyao gozaimasu minna(everyone)," said Tenshi as she sat down and eat breakfast.  
  
After breakfast they all walked outside where their lesson would begin on how to fly without wings for those who were not at the right age to learn how to fly with wings and how to learn to fly with their wings if they were at the age to fly with their wings.  
  
"Alright Minna," said Tenshi as she walked out in front of everyone with Aoi," Today you will learn how to fly expect for those who already know you may help out everyone else who can't with me and Aoi-san. But first please get into your age groups 5-10 who are going to learn how to fly with out their wings and from 11-16 to learn how to fly your wings but if you already know help those out who need help ok."  
  
Everyone got into their groups but for the four who were 17-19 went up to where Tenshi and Aoi where to help out the others.  
  
"Ok now I need you three," said Tenshi as she pointed at three of the people who were going to help Aoi and Tenshi," To help the 11-16 group and that means Bara (Rose) you will help me and Aoi with the other group."Just as Tenshi finish up saying that a carriage with guards around it were pulling up to the temple. Aoi was the one in the carriage and yelled," Tenshi get the kids some where else ok!"  
  
"What's wrong!," she called to him.  
  
"GET THEM OUT OF HERE NOW!," he replied struggling in the back seat while two guards came out of the carriage advancing at Aoi with a chain whip in his hand. Aoi ducked sharply as the whip came wizzing through the open window.  
  
"Kori (Ice)!" yelled Tenshi.  
  
"Yes?" asked Kori.  
  
"Take everyone inside the temple ok!"  
  
"Yes!" yelled Kori back as everyone went into the temple all expect for Kiseki who was hiding behind a pillar.  
  
"What's going on here I demand to know!" yelled Tenshi as she walked over to the guards that were holding Aoi and throwing the chain that one the guard had to whip Aoi.  
  
"This is none of your business missy!," scolded the guard branishing his whip.  
  
"it is my business what do you want with him!," she asked again.  
  
"it's not of your business madam! You might as well walk your pretty little head out of here!," scolded the guard.  
  
"NO! you tell me what is going on," she said firmly.  
  
"and I told you to buz off!," said the guard brining the whip down on Tenshi. Tenshi did not flinch just waited for the bait to come when Kiseki ran out in front of Tenshi surprising them all and took the blow.  
  
She screamed as the whip cute through her skin on her delicate back.  
  
"KISEKI!," screamed Tenshi as she caught the little girl as she fell to the ground.  
  
Lunar's ear perked up she swore she had just heard a shard scream coming from the east side of the dragon village. She had not gone far and had stayed in the same place with the wolves planing what she was going to do.  
  
She jumped up startling several wolves that were sleeping near her. She grabbed her staff and started off at a run under instinct she didn't know why she had rushed off so fast to see what was going on.. She jumped into a near by tree and ran through the trees in till she got to the place were she heard the scream. She parted the branches and looked out into the clearing were Tenshi and the little girl stood the little girl covered in blood. Lunar almost jumped out right then but she though it better to plan ahead.  
  
"Kiseki are you alright can you walk," said Tenshi placing the girl at the edge of the woods near the tree Lunar was sitting in.  
  
Lunar looked at the carriage and saw many guards around it she smirked as an idea came to her head. She jumped down and ran behind the carriage as fast as she could several of the guards at the back of the carriage fell fainted as she past.  
  
When she slowly peared through the window to see Aoi chained to the floor of the carriage. As Tenshi was fending off one of the guards trying to make peace. Aoi looked up at Lunar his eyes filled with sorrow.  
  
"get away," he mouthed.  
  
Lunar shook her head and climbed silently into the carriage and began to slowly try to unlock the chains.  
  
Aoi kicked the lock away from Lunar and mouthed, "Get out of here I'll be fine."  
  
Lunar looked at Aoi and mouthed, "No!"  
  
"I'll be fine I'm the prince I will just be punished for not coming home when I was supposed to ok Lunar get away they will hurt you!" mouthed Aoi.  
  
"Your the Prince! Did you even tell Tenshi!" mouthed Lunar.  
  
"No because this is why I didn't tell her is because I thought she would think I'm like my chi-chi!" Mouthed Aoi back.  
  
Aoi and Lunar then heard the sound of a guard begin thrown into a wall and Tenshi yelling, "What is going on here!"  
  
"But her question was answered by Yoru, Aoi's father the king of Ancient Dragons..  
  
Yoru stepped out of the carriage in front of Aoi and yelled, "Why do you wish to know women!"  
  
Tenshi turned around and looked at the king and said, "Well it isn't our King have you come to punish more innocent people!"  
  
"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK THAT WAY TO ME!," scolded Yoru.  
  
Lunar slowly while Aoi's attention was not on her undid the locks. She slowly backed out of the window of the carriage when she felt something hard against her mouth. A guard had taken his metal chain and brought it across Lunar's mouth gagging her. Aoi turned around seeing Lunar frozen in one place the guard behind her tightening his grip.  
  
"lunar!," said Aoi jumping up to find his chains undone and running out of the carriage door advancing on the guard that held lunar.  
  
The guard withdrew a dagger placing it to lunar's throat.  
  
Yoru turned around to see what was going on as a guard came behind Aoi and bound him to a tree.  
  
"he he he," he laughed withdrawing a sword. "You will now be Punished,"  
  
Tenshi made a move for her staff that was lying on the ground.  
  
Yoru saw Tenshi reaching for the staff were he then back handed her to the ground. Aoi tried to break the chains but it didn't work and he was then slashed on his chest.  
  
"AOI!," yelled Lunar pulling on the chains across her mouth.  
  
Aoi fell to the ground.  
  
Tenshi rubbed her cheek she felt blood across her face.  
  
"TENSHI!," yelled lunar pulling on the chains more and stopped when she felt a dagger on her back she froze.  
  
Tenshi looked up at Yoru who was pointing his sword right at her.  
  
Lunar looked around frantically looking for a way to escape the dagger being pressed against her flesh and to her amazement even though the force the dagger was going into her it had not penetrate her skin. When she flung her head back smashing the guards nose blood running down his face, she grabbed a hold of the chains and flung him forward. She wrapped the chains around her wrists like whips and advanced on the guard that was holding Aoi when she felt a sword against her back.  
  
"you move and she dies," said Yoru sternly pressing the sword against her back. "it made from the finest elfish silver it will cut her unlike my men's swords,"  
  
"You hurt her and I'll!" Yelled Tenshi.  
  
"Or you'll will what?" asked Yoru.  
  
"Um.."  
  
"That's what I thought you fool of a sage!"  
  
Aoi stood up and said, "If you hurt Lunar there will be hell to pay father!"  
  
"go ahead kill me if you must get out your anger but stop hurting Aoi," said Lunar feeling the tip of the sword enter her back. "eh.......ahhhh.....,"  
  
Lunar's knees fell to the ground her head hung forward her hair touching the ground as a tear fell to the ground.  
  
"I'll go farther leave Tenshi before I kill her you leave us alone and I'll forget all this," smirked Yoru.  
  
"YOU think I'll let this pass!," replied Tenshi picked herself up. "Why are you doing this she has no part in this leave her be,"  
  
"It seams you care what happens to this girl eh," he smirked. "not what I would have thought a sage would do,"  
  
"Yes father," said Aoi as he walked bye Tenshi and whispered, "I'm sorry Tenshi please forgive me for lying to you and for letting this happen and for Lunar getting hurt I'm sorry."  
  
"Alright lets go!" Yelled the king as he and Aoi walked over to the carraige and rode away.  
  
Tenshi ran over to Lunar and healed her wound and then ran over Kiseki and healed her wounds then picked her up and walked over back to Lunar.  
  
"I'm sorry....I....I....," stuttered Lunar shocked.  
  
"it's ok....it's ok.....," said Tenshi hugging the two girls.  
  
"Aoi? He's gone no! we have to help him he's in danger," said Lunar jumping up and jumping into the woods running at full speed.  
  
Tenshi stared after her and said "no lunar wait you mustn't,"  
  
Lunar didn't hear her and ran ahead soon seeing the carriage she pulled her sword from it's sheath before noticing that they were headed for a cliff.  
  
Tenshi took Kiseki inside the temple and told the others so would be back and not for them to go outside.. Tenshi then ran off into the woods and saw Lunar and said," Get back there Lunar."  
  
"Why?" asked Lunar.  
  
"Because your not ready to take on this people."  
  
"How do you know your not my ha-ha!"  
  
"I know Lunar but to me taking you in makes me feel."  
  
"Feel like what?"  
  
"Feel I'm doing what your mother said and also to make sure what your mother said to protect you ok Lunar."  
  
"Please just let me help Tenshi-Sama I can help you I know I can!"  
  
Tenshi looked in Lunar eyes and saw determination in them and said, "Alright but just this one time ok."  
  
"Thanks Tenshi-sama," said Lunar as she hugged Tenshi.  
  
"Your welcome Lunar," said Tenshi as she hugged Lunar back and then after a minute pulled away and said, "Now let's go teach so bad boys a lesson."  
  
"Right," said Lunar as she looked over at the carriage.  
  
Tenshi and Lunar sneaked there way through the woods without any detection.  
  
"you cause a distraction I'll get Aoi," said Lunar. "I'm to fast for them to notice,"  
  
Tenshi nodded and said. "be careful and alert Yoru is usually never surprised.  
  
Lunar shook her head yes and went off in front of Tenshi and jumped into the nearest tree to the carriage so she could jump into the carriage quickly.  
  
Tenshi took a few steps further wondering on what she was going to do and made a few fireballs in her hands and launched them out into a rock face causing a large explosion all of the guards ran to see what was going on. While Tenshi also silently made several freeze arrows and fired them at the guards feet freezing them to the ground. Yoru stepped out of the carriage wondering what was going on he ran to the place were the explosions were. Drawing out his sword. Tenshi saw out of the corner of her eye a flash of a tail and then a blur of gray color that went into the carriage and then just as quick out again but the blur was much bigger probably because Lunar had to carry Aoi out.  
  
Tenshi backed away into the woods and found Lunar carrying Aoi on her back.  
  
"Is he ok," Tenshi asked.  
  
"he's unconscious , I think they beat him look," replied lunar pointing to the cut marks on his back.  
  
"Hurry let's get him into the temple," said Tenshi helping pick Aoi up and then levitating him off the ground. . They ran as fast as they could through the woods in till they found the main road leading to Tenshi's temple. Then walked. Then they heard a load roar coming from were the carriage was. Tenshi smirked.  
  
"finally noticed Aoi's gone eh," she said.  
  
"Took him long enough," said Lunar smiling.  
  
They walked further and went past the great hills of the dead into the old ruins of the Moon Elf village.  
  
Lunar stopped dead and looked at the ground.  
  
"this is were my mother died," she said bowing her head.  
  
"....yes.....I suppose it is," said Tenshi bowing her head in respect.  
  
Lunar all of a suddenly looked up her ears twitching.  
  
"What is it," asked tenshi. "shh.....," replied Lunar in a whisper being very still.  
  
Then a flash of something silver.  
  
"Tenshi watch out," screamed Lunar as she pulled out her sword stopping Yoru's blade two inches from Tenshi's skin.  
  
"Get back elf," Yoru scolded pushing down on Lunar's sword.  
  
Temshi ducked as Yoru's sword came free slicing into Lunar's arm.  
  
"ahhhh," screamed Lunar as she held onto her arm her silver blood pouring from her wound and freezing on the ground. "I'll kill you," She jumped up with her sword bringing it down when Tenshi caught the blade between her hands.  
  
"wah Tenshi what," stammered Lunar backing off.  
  
"He's mine Lunar," replied Tenshi turning to face Yoru.  
  
Lunar backed off floored by this she put her sword back in it's sheath bowing her head.  
  
"you keep the guards away while I teach this man a lesson," said Tenshi pulling out her own sword.  
  
Lunar turned around to see five guards running down the alley way of the ruins.  
  
"ok," said Lunar pulling out her sword again and gripping her staff.  
  
"go for it Tenshi,"  
  
Yoru smirked at their determination.  
  
"it's a pity you two weren't on my side in battle it could have been wonderful...but unfortunately I'll have to kill you both now," he smirked.  
  
"The child of moon elves is none of your business to hurt Yoru," said Tenshi as she placed her sword in front of her and then said, "Lunar go take care of Aoi I will be fine trust me."  
  
Lunar looked at Tenshi and said, "Ok but I'll jump in if you need help. "  
  
Lunar ran off over to the guards and took care of them an then ran over to Aoi and begin taking care of his wounds.  
  
"You dumb girl you can't defeat me!" Yelled Yoru charged at Tenshi.  
  
Tenshi block the attack but caused her sword to break in two she did a back flip to avoid any damage to herself.  
  
"You have no sword women you shall die!" yelled Yoru as he charged again.  
  
"I will not yet!" yelled Tenshi back as she begin to summon a sword right out of her back chanting a weird spell in a different language that no one expect for Tenshi knew.  
  
The sword had a golden handle with a round clear gem on the bottom of the handle it's silver blade shown like the sun a bright light coming from it.  
  
Yoru took a step back but still kept that smug smirk on his pathetic face. He suddenly opened a pouch on his side and pulled out two small marbles.  
  
"do you know what these are Tenshi," he asked.  
  
"You stole those from my temple," scolded Tenshi bringing the sword in front of her it's golden light lighting up Lunar's eyes filling her heart with hope. The swords reflection shined in Tenshi's eyes fire burning in them.  
  
"You have not been showing respect for me time to teach you some manners for the sage of light," said Tenshi as she took the sword and placed it in front of her in a fighters stance..  
  
"What can you do to me with that sword!" yelled Yoru.  
  
"With this sword I pure of heart will kill those who are evil like there not righteous, their wicked, guilty of doing bad things show no mercy to anyone and have no wisdom of being good!" Yelled Tenshi as she looked at the sword her eyes glowing white.  
  
Lunar looked up from Aoi tears formed in her eyes looking at Tenshi the pure power coming from her. When Lunar remembered all of the legends around the palace when she was a child about Tenshi being the Sage of Light and her powers. Lunar stood up taking a hold of Aoi supporting him on her shoulder.  
  
Tenshi felt the power surging through her own body it's pure white energy of hope, life, and love.  
  
Her eyes set ablaze with white fire.  
  
Yoru took a step back his mouth twitching.  
  
Lunar looked up at Tenshi again the magnificent Sage standing before her. Her heart felt lifted up into the sky the pure white hope filling her veins her cold blood warmed at the sight of her.  
  
Aoi's eyes opened he grimaced in pain and held his side wobbling a little Lunar coming back to earth the hope being lifted off her chest to be aware of Aoi. And helped him to his feet. When Aoi's eyes fell on Tenshi.  
  
Aoi gasp a little bit when he looked at Tenshi and whispered "Tenshi,"  
  
Lunar held him down looking to Tenshi.  
  
Lunar looked down on Aoi he was on his hands and knees breathing hard but still hanging in for dear life his back in tatters and his clothes shredded to nothing from the beating of whips that he had received earlier. His hair stained with blood hanged over his shoulders making his shirt even more bloody. Lunar reached down and attempted to help him up.  
  
Tenshi brought the sword to Yoru heart and stabbed him..  
  
"What are you doing!," yelled Aoi and Lunar together.  
  
"Heavenly bodies from the far set and nearest parts of Heaven restore this mans heart to be kind, caring and gentle as it used to be! Heavens heart of light!," Yelled Tenshi as she pulled out the sword and the wound over the heart healed and Yoru fell to the ground and then got up a few minutes later.. Yoru got up and rubbed his eyes and saw Tenshi and said, "Oh! Thank you Tenshi for clearing my heart to see the light once again."  
  
Tenshi smiled and said, "Your welcome your majesty " as she bowed in respect and as so did Yoru bow in respect.  
  
Lunar crossed her arms her mouth open in amazement and shut it quickly when Aoi looked at her.  
  
"never thought that was possible," she said in amazement.  
  
Tenshi caught Lunar's eyes and smiled.  
  
Lunar quickly looked at the blood on Tenshi's sword and felt her stomach churning with lust. She didn't know why. She smelled the fresh blood on Aoi and Yoru her head began to spin and she fainted. Aoi and Tenshi ran to her side.  
  
"Lunar...lunar are you ok wake up lunar? Are you alright," said Tenshi shaking her limp body.  
  
"She must not like the sight of blood must make her queasy," said Aoi picking her up from the ground cradling her in his arms. "I'll bring her to the temple ok,"  
  
"Alright," said Tenshi looking up at Aoi who was standing up and walking to the temple laying lunar down in a hammock.  
  
Collinus was facing the wounded Sage her hand out a glowing ball of black energy flowed in her hand. Tenshi braced herself on her sword.  
  
"Go ahead kill me I will come back and avenge myself," she said in little gasps.  
  
Collinus's eyes widened she had been told this many times by her prey but never had she believed them in till now. Collinus knew what the sage was capable of. She smirked even though deep down inside her she was about ready to cry out loud.  
  
"I will make you see I will come back I will bring light back to you Lunar," said Tenshi grasping her sword.  
  
Collinus flinched at the name Lunar she remembered Riladius the way he said her name his sweet voice echoing in her mind. She hated that name she hated everything she was going to make the hole world feel her pain and suffering.  
  
"I might be as a friend I might be as an enemy I will make you pay for this Lunar,"  
  
Collinus took a step back her tail flinching she hated that name.  
  
"Don't you dare call me by that name,"  
  
Collins reached back ready to strike Tenshi her claws a flash of black light before Tenshi had flinched barely she though she had dodged the blow but it was so quick that when she reached up to her face warm blood was already coming from the multiple deep wounds on her cheek.  
  
Collinus raised her hands up lightening streaming from the tips of her fingers a giant mass of dark energy hovered in the air and it then it came down......  
  
"Lunar....Lunar wake up....your having a nightmare wake up," said Tenshi shaking Lunar awake cold sweat covered Lunar's body her tails hair in end,  
  
"wah...wah...," muttered Lunar leaning up panting hard. "dream...i....dream...... just a dream ....ok good......,"  
  
Tenshi's face was pale and handed Lunar a glass of some steaming drink. " Drink this," she said handing Lunar the cup.  
  
Lunar gratefully took the cup in her hands and drank deeply it tasted of peppermint and chocolate and steamed up in her in tire body her ears nose and mouth all had the steam coming out of her.  
  
"ahhhh......," sighed Lunar falling back in the hammock.  
  
"Lunar are you alright what was your dream about are you," asked Tenshi. She asked so many questions at once that lunar had to think for a minute.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it," said Lunar standing up wobbling her legs not to sure of themselves as they wobbled slightly as she walked.  
  
Tenshi got in front of Lunar and sat her down in a chair and said "No you tell me now what was it,"  
  
"Just a dream just a very bad dream that's all," said Lunar whipping sweat from her forehead.  
  
"Will you please tell me about it," asked Tenshi motioning for Aoi to sit next to her.  
  
"I'd rather not ," said lunar bowing her head. "But I'll tell you since you really want to know,"  
  
Lunar told her dream as fast as she could.  
  
"Lunar please tell me when ever you have any more of those dreams ok?" asked Tenshi really worried.  
  
"Yes," said Lunar. "But why?"  
  
"Because it could mean something important like someone going to die or something like that," said Tenshi as she put a hand on Lunar's shoulder.  
  
"But who would die?"  
  
"I don't Know." said Tenshi as she got up and walk over to the sink and got a cup of water.  
  
Later that night  
  
Ancient Dragons were begin attacked by their enemy the Gold Dragons over the snowy plain they were crossing.. Tenshi appeared just before they were going to kill a young dragon named Valteria...  
  
" Who are you?" cried the young Valteria as he looked up at the women with long black hair and sky blue eyes..  
  
Tenshi replied as she put her spirit hand on the young dragons cheek "Do not be afraid young Valteria of the Ancients Dragons I saved your life from them and it is best for you to not know my name."  
  
"But why?" asked Valteria as he looked into the women eyes..  
  
"Because there is someone waiting for you in the future and also why it is best for you to not know my name is so you take safe from harm."  
  
"Ok but why are they waiting for me?"  
  
"There for you to find them and help them understand something that happened in their life but she will be younger then you by a lot of years."  
  
"It's a girl I need to help. But what for?"  
  
Tenshi smiled and said," She will tell you and don't worry she is not yet born." "Not yet born so that means when she born and reaches the age that I can help her?"  
  
"Yes," said Tenshi as she nodded her head yes.  
  
"What is her name?" said Valteria as Tenshi wiped away one of his tears.  
  
"You need not know her name."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You will know when it's her."  
  
"But how will I know?"  
  
"She will look like me and now I must go your people are coming to get you," said Tenshi as she kissed Valteria forehead and dissapered.  
  
Tenshi awoke from her dream..."Whoa what was that dream about?" she asked herself.  
  
Tenshi got up and put water on her face and said, "It was just a dream ok Tenshi I don't think that will happen or will it?"  
  
Tenshi then went back to bed and fell asleep to sound of wind howling.  
  
Soon a storm had started a strong one too. Hail crashed into the temple waking Lunar from her cold sleep. She rubbed her eyes and sat for a while thinking.  
  
"Why am I having these dreams?..... this is the second one," she said to herself. "And both show Tenshi....about....about to...to..,"  
  
She cried into her hands she could not bring herself to saying those horrible words. Seeing Tenshi being murdered was bad enough and for her to think about it would not help in the least. She decided she would leave then maybe the dreams would stop if she went away so she grabbed her cloak and staff and her sword off of the table. She packed some food and any magical item that she might need and almost headed off and remembered to do one last thing.... She crept into Aoi's room first and placed a small misty gem almost the size of a marble on his dresser and kissed his forehead tears running down her face and then proceeded into Tenshi's room. She set down her things and bent down near Tenshi's bed and place another gem the same as the one she placed on Aoi's dresser on Tenshi's dresser drying her tears of her sleeve she left Tenshi's room giving her a small hug as not to wake her and left.  
  
Lunar pulled her cloak more heavly around her and was thankful of the storm it would give her good cover in the darkness.  
  
She ran into the woods escaping most of the hail on her back into the shelter of the trees and slowly walked and for the first time in a month it struck her. The poem that the figure of her mother from the staff. She had memorized it but hadn't taken it's words to heart. And remembered it's words.  
  
Thy heart if full of grief  
  
Thy heart will be full once again  
  
If thy is to seek out Thy truth of birth Thy blood Thy family Seek him met him do as thy says.  
  
And she remembered what the poem meant. She was to seek out her father.  
  
She didn't have much memory of her father but she could only just remember his handsome face scars on his neck from battles his bright warm smile his long soft elegant blond hair and warm golden eyes. She smiled at the thought of her father.  
  
She had only just known him as a child every now and then she would see him maybe once a month at the most.  
  
His teasing calling her his little moon star and playing with her teaching her archery and the first spell she ever learned "The Dragon Slave ". It was a simple spell one the elves knew well and used a lot in wars her father felt it right to teach her lethal spells just in case but the day of the attack from the wood elves scarred her so much she had forgotten it all that day.  
  
She didn't know how she was going to find her father or know were to even start her search. But she knew she had to start some were and went deep inside her mind to remember her child hood when her mother was still alive.  
  
She remembered the day her father came.  
  
"daddy were do you live," asked the small moon elf pulling grass out with her toes.  
  
"In the south my dear way in the south," said a tall elf with long blonde hair and warm eyes and giant white wings on his back.  
  
"A long way right daddy," she asked cheerfully rolling on her back.  
  
"Yes a very long way," he replied pulling his daughters tail.  
  
A ring was heard and the two sat up to see a tall moon elf woman with a sliver bell in her hand.  
  
"I've found you," she said smiling her silver hair to the ground a wolf tail and warm dark blue eyes and pale blue skin.  
  
"we were just playing mom," jumped up the little girl hugging her mother.  
  
The tall sun elf stood up walking over to his wife hugging his daughter and wife warmly.  
  
Lunar rubbed the tears out of her eyes or at least tried to along with the rain falling on her face. And knew now that she was to go south.  
  
Tenshi awoke to a knock on her door.  
  
She sat up in her bed and said, "Come on in. The doors opened."  
  
Aoi walked into her room and said, "Lunar left." "What!?" yelled Tenshi as she jumped out of her bed and ran over to Aoi."Theres a storm out there! We have to go get her!"  
  
"Tenshi clam down Lunar will be alright, said Aoi as he hugged Tenshi."You worry to much about her ,She'll be fine."  
  
"But Aoi..." Tenshi began to say but was cut off because of Aoi kissing her..  
  
The next morning Tenshi awoke to the sun shining in her face. She got up got dressed into her miko clothes and went down stairs to hear a conversation going on between Aoi and some of the orphan kids...  
  
"Aoi are you ever going to marry Tenshi?" asked little Lanria.  
  
"Well Lanria it's not that easy to do that." said Aoi and he looked at Lanria.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Well um it's just not ok."  
  
Tenshi blushed and rested her head on her arms as she stood on the stairs.  
  
"Marry Aoi.........me......," she thought.  
  
Years past many years in fact. A hundred to be right and all was not well.  
  
Lunar stood outside a village with golden gates. She had made it after so many years of searching aimlessly she had found it. The sacred village of the Sun Elves.  
  
She took a deep breath and walked silently to the gate. She had never met another elf before since she was raised by dragons, and didn't know what to expect from these elves. She gently touched the golden gate a bright light shone from were she touched it and she was pulled in by it and five guards came from all directions al pointing spears made of silver their blades sharper then any human craftsman's blade. She felt one press up against her and just felt a sharp prod on her mid back.  
  
"Listen I don't want any trouble," Spoke Lunar.  
  
Several of the guards dropped their weapons and laughed. Lunar didn't like this, why were they laughing?  
  
Then one of the guards took her by the shoulder.  
  
"Ah here is something I've never seen before, some weird mix breed of elf...speaking ancient dragon...is that something or what!," he fell over with laughter.  
  
Lunar did not like to be called a "Mixed bread" and she didn't like to be laughed at. She seized the guard that had insulted her. Face to face with him to almost their noses touched.  
  
"You take me to your king now," she said firmly but with force.  
  
The elf she had in her grasp blinked. And started to laugh again.  
  
"Sorry no can do miss...no one can see the king...HA HA...Not even I," he laughed and feel to the ground with laughter.  
  
Lunar's blood boiled.  
  
"Fine I'll go myself...and if any of you tries to stop me," she said pulling out a dagger out beneath her dress. "I'll cut your throats,"  
  
She flipped the dagger in her hand. The guards stopped laughing when she turned around and started to walk to the gate holding out her hand flat to the gate a small ball of black energy glowing in her hand.  
  
She released the ball from her hand it flowed to the gate were it burned a hole just big enough for a wolf sized animal to go through.  
  
The guards were amazed no one had ever penetrated the gate. Lunar turned to them winked and she tilted her head back her head elong- gating and fangs pointing out her body crouching and fur growing on her body, claws coming from her nails and her hands shrunk to paws, her eyes glowing silver and her clothes disappeared, her hair disappearing into her skin the fur silver and silky.  
  
There before the elves was a silver wolf.  
  
Lunar winked and jumped off into the hole of the gate leaving the elves standing their speechless.  
  
She ran through the village surprised by the Sun Elves Culture. Streams of gold flowing silk, houses from what looked to be made of pure sun shine and elves that dressed very true to their culture, each light skinned and bright golden blond hair, each of them unique and special in their own way. Each of them surprised to see a white wolf running through their peaceful village.  
  
It was not but five minutes in till guards came again after her, but this time each had in their hands a stick that looked like a fine rod of gold. She skidded to a halt standing her ground in front of the five guards that were around her.  
  
When one came forward holding out the rod and slamming it in front of him and in a puff of smoke several beams of light surrounded her trapping her in a dome of a golden webbing.  
  
Lunar had never encountered this kind of magic in all her travels, it only took her a second to remember what Tenshi had told her about barriers and how to break them, In a split second the dome was gone and Lunar jumped up a loud rolling growl echoing from her throat as she sunk her long fangs into one of the guards neck, the blood rushing into her mouth as she spun around eyes fiery red.  
  
"STOP!!!! STOP THIS INSTANT!!!," A Low booming voice said from the crowd. "THE KING ORDERS YOU TO STOP THIS USELESS FIGHTING!,"  
  
A Young warrior emerged from the crowd, his sleek blonde hair bouncing on his shoulders as he approached her, his golden eyes sparkling at her, dressed in a golden silk attire, a large silver sword swung over his shoulder. Lunar looked up at him and those pointed ears.  
  
The young elf bowed to her "My Lady you are requested to see the king,"  
  
Lunar's eyes turned to normal, and she turned back into her usual form walking up to him her staff suddenly appearing in her hand.  
  
He stepped up to her.  
  
"May I escort her highness to her king," He asked kindly his smile sparkling at her.  
  
Lunar's head spun "Her Highness? What does he mean by that," She asked herself, Nodding taking his arm.  
  
"And as for you guards BACK TO YOUR POSTS!,"  
  
Lunar walked with the man for a while as she started to see a silhouette of a large golden castle, it's bright golden windows gleamed in her eyes.  
  
Her escort looked down at her smiling.  
  
"Please tell me your name,"  
  
"Uh it's....it's Lunar,"  
  
He smiled wider. "You do not speak Sun Elf, you speak something ancient,"  
  
"How can you under stand me then?,"  
  
"There is a spell on this village so that ever one here's words in their native language, I hear you in Sun Elf also called Suli, You hear me in Ancient Dragon,"  
  
Lunar was shocked, she didn't hear him in Ancient Dragon she heard him in the language that her mother spoke. "No I don't,"  
  
"Then what do you hear me speak?,"  
  
"Reinga,"  
  
His eyes widened in shock.  
  
"You mean the most ancient of all languages the most holy, the most powerful expressive, the ...the ...the most sacred of all languages, you speak it,"  
  
"I...I guess I do.....,"  
  
"YOU are the princess then, his highness was right,"  
  
He was almost to the point of crying as he hugged her to him.  
  
"Oh our princess has come at last,"  
  
"Uh, you don't think I ...am,"  
  
"Oh But you are," he grabbed her arm and ran all the way to the castle gates hammering away with his fists on the gates.  
  
"SHE'S HERE I HAVE HER LET ME IN!,"  
  
A female guard came up to the gate.  
  
"Why Soya, back from battle early are we," She leaned against the gates slyly.  
  
"For a let me in,"  
  
"What's the password?," She asked smirking.  
  
"FOR A I HAVE THE LEGENDARY PRINCESS SHE SPEAKS MOON ELF!!!!,"  
  
For a stopped eyes widening. "Your kidding ok in you go," She fumbled with the key to the gate finally opening it.  
  
Lunar was flung about, in and out different rooms, her clothes torn from her naked before many working men as they washed her tossing her into another room were she was dressed in different attire, a golden sun dress made of pure gold and silk, So fast that she was dizzy after words unable to get a single word out against them.  
  
Finally she was alone in a hallway waiting before the kings golden chambers.  
  
She waited only able to hear her breath and feet scuffling on the carpet in the room she was waiting to enter.  
  
When the doors rushed open causing Lunar to take a step back from the light that was pouring out of the room. "How can any creature stand such a bright light," She thought to herself as a man emerged out of the light his long golden hair braided to the side, his face young but aging. Pointed ears, a earring made to symbolize royalty on it. Dressed in a golden robe his right hand with a ring of fire on it shone in the sunlight. He stood there, starring at her his mouth tight not smiling.  
  
Lunar grew nervous, was she supposed to bow? Was she supposed to do some form of honor?  
  
"Sir...I...," Lunar began, but stopped when a smile slipped across the mans lips and rushed towards her embracing her.  
  
"Oh my princess, My lovely Princess.....My Daughter I have found you," he said weeping his tears soaking her shoulder.  
  
"Uh......father?," she asked numb founded.  
  
"YES YES! That's right I am your father Bolas Rinda," He held her from him smiling looking her up and down. "My how you have grown, how old are you now?,"  
  
"I...I'm a hundred and seventeen," she smiled. She was filled with so much joy with finally being able to see her father after all those long lonesome years.  
  
"....Your so old," he whispered.  
  
Lunar blushed.  
  
"Oh my dear it's in a good way the older you are here the more respect you get," he smiled. "Please come inside my chambers we have much to discuss,"  
  
Her father took her by the arm and lead her inside his chambers the door closing behind them. Lunar looked around the room a large living room large couches full of delicately decorated pillows and rugs. And two doors, she guessed one lead to his bed and the other to a bathroom.  
  
He sat down in front of a table low to the ground crossing his legs, she did the same and sat across from him.  
  
"So...tell me how is your mother," he asked smiling.  
  
Lunar's eyes widened and her eyes started to tear up, she bowed her head down.  
  
"Didn't she come with you?,"  
  
"........no...,"  
  
"Have you already left the house?,"  
  
"No,"  
  
"Then were is she?,"  
  
"...she.....she...she's...d...dead...,"  
  
His eyes widened and his jaw dropped a little. "She....she's dead?,"  
  
"Yes sir," Lunar held back her tears looking up at him. "How...How did she die...she was still young?,"  
  
"She died saving my life...when the wood elves attacked our village,"  
  
"The wood elves Non Sense, they are ally's with us,"  
  
"Well they weren't with the Moon elves they were deadly enemy's and now...I am the only Moon Elf left," Lunar bowed her head down again.  
  
"They...they killed you all?,"  
  
"Yes sir,"  
  
"I....I...never knew,"  
  
Lunar looked up at him he didn't look angry, she looked disapointed.  
  
"Well I'll just have to talk with them about this,"  
  
"Your...Your not mad at them?," Lunar said dumb founded.  
  
"I still have an ally ship with them, I don't want to loose that,"  
  
Lunar stood up eyes glowing black enraged "How could you ever trust them...how can you not care!,"  
  
"I... Lunar I do care," He stood up.  
  
"NO! NO YOU DON'T!," tears poured form her eyes and she sobbed a huge powerful wave of magic rushed from her body, Knocking Bolas down knocking the wind out of him.  
  
He gasped trying to get up another pulsating wave came and came out from her as each tear fell to the ground.  
  
"Such Power!," he crawled over to her, but she kicked his hand away from her when he reached out to grasp her ankle.  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!," She rushed out the door, as it fell off it's hinges. Bolas stood up gasping for air watching her run out of the palace.  
  
A dark cloaked figure came out from behind the door closing it behind him.  
  
"She's the one," said the cloaked figure.  
  
"No she....but she's my daughter you can't have her!," Bolas scolded catching his breath.  
  
"She is the one that got away, we have to finish them all off Bolas, if we don't your kingdom will be demolished.  
  
"Isn't there another way, I just got to see her for the first time in over 100 years!,"  
  
"Perhaps...but it will be very hard on her for the worst part, she'll wish she was dead,"  
  
"If it will keep our races from fighting, then......so be it," Bolas replied solemnly looking down as the figure disappeared. Bolas ordered his strongest men to capture Lunar.  
  
She was brought to the dungeons shackled to the wall she wept her cold tears running down her front soaking her now tattered dress. Cuts and bruises along her in tire body, since she had put up a vigorous fight not to be captured. She strained and pulled against the chains that bound her to the wall, but to no avail. When she heard foot steps coming down from the long dungeon hallways.  
  
Bolas arrived outside her cell door with the young man she had met earlier that day, the one who had escorted her to the palace, next to him.  
  
He smiled and waves at Lunar, who did not wave back, she was to weak and angry to do anything.  
  
"Soya please get Lunar," Bolas handed him the key.  
  
Soya opened the cell door closing it behind him unlocking her shackles, she fell to the floor now that her only support was taken away.  
  
"Why are you doing this," she asked Soya in a weak voice grasping his shoulder.  
  
"Because I am told to," he showed little sympathy, but it shown in his eyes like fire, as she helped her up and out of the cell.  
  
Bolas put a heavy robe over her, Bolas nodded to Soya, and Lunar blacked out.  
  
Only in Lunar's dreams did she find refuge, for she could only think of how Tenshi was doing, after 100 years, Lunar had never said goodbye to Tenshi.  
  
Tenshi sat in her garden tending some wild flowers, her sweat dripped off her chin in the mid day heat, but she was happy to do the Physical work, it helped ease all her pain away, taking her mind off things she didn't want to remember. 


End file.
